naruto: tales of kiyoshi
by lilinu-momo
Summary: a story about a 16 year old ninja from the village hidden in the leafplease review each chapter and let me know what ya think k


naruto: tales of kiyoshi

chapter 1: the child of fire

kazekage: gaara,temari,kankuro i want all of you to scout the forest on the outside of the village

temari: is there something wrong kazekage?

kazekage: dont ask questions just do it

temari and kankuro: yes sir

gaara:...

gaara,temari,and kankuro go to the edge of the village and enter the forest.

kankuro: temari what exactly are we supposed to be looking for

temari: im not surebut i guess if its here we will see it

at that moment gaara sees a 16 year old boy sitting under a tree staring at the ground. gaara also notices that the ground all around the 16 year old boy is all burned. temari then looks at gaara.

temari: gaara what is it?

temari looks where gaara is staring and sees the teenager. then kankuro sees him too temari walks up to the boy and reaches her hand out

temari: stops a second and whispers) h...hes crying. b..b..but why?

kankuro: what should we do temari?

gaara:...(starts to walk back and grabs ahold of his head)

temari: lets take him back with us

kankuro: ok lets go then

temari and kankuro lead the boy and gaara back to the sand village and bring the boy to kazekage.

kazekage: who is this boy you brought

temari: we found him in the forest

kazekage: i see so this is the boy i heard about, so what is your name young one

kiyoshi: my name is kiyoshi sir

kiyoshi is a 16 year old, black haired male with green eyes who is very skilled at ninjutsu and taijutsu and has very extensive use of weaponry. He uses an extreme ammount of speed and uses an element of fire for some of his attacks. his bloodline trait is known as bloodeye which can enable him to see an opponents chakra build as well as see movement a lot quicker than normal.

kazekage: well what were you doing in our forest kiyoshi?

kiyoshi:I...I...dont...know...sir...

kazekage:hmmm...I see...

Then at that moment a ninja comes running in...

ninja:kazekage sir our village is being attacked

kazekage:gaara,temari,kankuro go help out

gaara:...

temari,kankuro: yes sir!!

kiyoshi:kazekage...may i join them sir...

kazekage:If that is what you want

kazekage:(looks at the messenger) get kiyoshi some weapons

ninja: yes sir

kiyoshi: thanks (takes the weapons)

gaara,temari,kankuro,kiyoshi go into town

temari: are you sure you want to be here kiyoshi

kiyoshi(looks at temari and nods) yes i am sure

temari:ok whatever you want to do...

then they see three ninja from another village at that second kiyoshi disappears

temari: where did he go..

then kankuro points at the three ninja from the village hidden in the mist to where kiyoshi has just appears behind them. then all three ninja go up in flames...

temari:(in shock)d...did...he...do...that

kankuro:(in shock)n...not...another...one

gaara:...

kiyoshi looks from the roof and jumps down looking at temari ...

temari:(still shocked)...

kiyoshi then sits holding his legs

temari:is...he...o..kay

kankuro: im not sure why dont you find out

temari nods and walks over kneeling beside kiyoshi

temari: kiyoshi are you okay

kiyoshi:(nods) yes im okay...

temari: well lets go kiyoshi ok

kiyoshi:okay(stands and follows temari)

kankuro comes up and whispers to temari

kankuro:(whispering)i think hes kinda attached to you temari

temari(whispering) yes i noticed that

when they all get back kiyoshi goes into his room and a little later gaara walks in

gaara:(shuts the door) i see your very skilled and have a...special...talent

kiyoshi:what do you mean

gaara: dont worry about it...(starts to walkout)

kiyoshi: bye

gaara:...

everyone goes to sleep...the next day kiyoshi gets up and goes to train in the forest

temari: KIYOSHI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE

kiyoshi:i came out here to train temari

temari: okay but next time let someone know before you run off like that and im staying here with you so nothing happens

kiyoshi: okay

eventually while kiyoshi is training kankuro comes up and whispers something to temari

temari: really..

kankuro: nods

temar:come on kiyoshi

kiyoshi:umm okay

kiyoshi: what is going on

kankuro: a mission for you and temari

kiyoshi f...for...me and temari...

kankuro:yeah

kankuro,temari, and kiyoshi get back to the village and go to kazekage

temari:you wanted us kazekage

kazekage:yes...i have a mission for you and kiyoshi

temari:just us

kazekage:yes...i need you two to go to the village hidden in the leaves for a special time tournament...it will be you temari and kiyoshi going against the only two available ninja at the moment there sakura and kiba

kiyoshi: but why was i chosen for this mission im not even a full fledged ninja yet

kazekage:im well aware of that but there is someone there who wants to see and says they know you

kiyoshi:(jumps up)WHO...WHO IS IT!!!...

kazekage:id tell you but i dont know so youll have to go and find out

kiyoshi:okay

kazekage:that being said you two will leave first thing in the morning understood...

kiyoshi: works for me night(leaves

temari:yes sir good night kazekage

kazekage: good night

temari goes to bed too 


End file.
